XNFE
XNFE (ナフェ Nafe) is one of The Seven Apostles, a group who leads the attack against the human race in Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. She is ranked fifth. Appearance XNFE is a girl with short pale pink hair and eyes. She wears a blouse with a large collar and has it mostly open, revealing a pair of black-and-pink striped straps which cover her breasts. She also wears a very short skirt and two pink-and-black striped belts crossed together. XNFE also wears a pair of high heeled shoes with crossed straps. She wears a large headpiece covering much of her head, and on that headpiece are two metallic accessories shaped like bunny ears. XNFE's arms are two unusual metallic contraptions which have three-pronged claws on each end. Personality XNFE is very haughty. She hates things that are cuter than her, stronger than her, or anyone that talks badly about her. However, she loves cats. It is hinted that she considered fighting WRS. However, SAHA advises her against it, even if she were to neblade the White. Battle Skills *'Formation' (フォーメーション, Fōmeeshon） - Mini Rabbits gather around XNFE in specified positions. This skill depends on the Formation called (can take Formations A, V, L, or G). *'Vaccuum Drive' (宙空合ーノ座, Sorasoragō no za) - XNFE will spin for a moment. This will heal all Mini Rabbits on the field by a significant amount. *'Suicide Order' - XNFE forms rabbits that charges to BRS and explode one by one. Manga appearance XNFE's personality does not change very much from the game; she is still childlike and haughty. However, it is revealed that she bears strong resentment towards WRS on a personal level; she, SZZU and CKRY were plotting to revolt against her, and it is hinted that XNFE was the one who ordered the two to "dispose of" MZMA. When XNFE was first recruited for the Apostles, WRS found her homeless and sitting in a garbage dump, covered by a threadbare blanket and humming to herself insanely. XNFE, in truth, has issues with loneliness; she used the garbage around her to create the rabbit drones she's commonly seen with (she later addresses them as the "Chibi"), and when she introduces them to WRS, she calls them her "friends". WRS was impressed with her skill, and takes advantage of XNFE's loneliness by saying that if she went together with her to a "new world", she'd be able to make lots of friends. *Unlike in the game, XNFE does not entirely despise Stella. During their fight, Stella deals a fatal blow to XNFE's chest, but does not finish the job and allows XNFE to recover. When the area (the station in which the Elevator is in, where they'd been fighting) begins to crumble and self-destruct, XNFE throws the Chibi at the flying debris in order to save Nana and Stella. Before Stella and Nana leave, she speaks to Stella, saying, "Stella... if, some day, we happen to meet again in another life... when that time comes... let's be friends..." Trivia *Although seen shooting laser beams using her robotic arms (as seen in a mini game in the Game Official site), she doesn't use her arms for long range attacks. Also, she's seen tackling BRS using her arms. *In one event in Puchitto Rock Shooter, XNFE appeared as a cameo boss and defeating her could score the player her costume (however, one part at a time). *In a conversation with XNFE in the second volume, WRS mentions that once their business on Earth is over, WRS will kill XNFE. However, the conversation hints that WRS considers it to be a form of reward (as XNFE thanks WRS for the information in formal speech). Gallery brsjrpgscan3small.jpg|XNFE's overview Nafhe_ingame02.jpg|XFNE's in-game design (front) 5289467707_b1fa45b78b.jpg|XFNE's in-game design (back) 320739 248817445169936 100001250477842 794698 1559227321 n.jpg puchitto02.jpg|XNFE's cameo costume (complete set) in Puchitto Rock Shooter. xnfe.jpg XNFE Portrait.jpg|XNFE portrait. Category:Characters Category:Game-Exclusive Characters Apostle 05: Nafe Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME